Kickin' It: Kim and Jack Love Story Kack
by ilikeactors21
Summary: What happens when Arthur goes too far and messes with Kim? What will Jack do? Will Arthur's cruel ways lead to Kim and Jack falling in love? This is a lot better than it sounds.


Kickin' It: Jack and Kim Love Story "Kack"

Chapter 1

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I walk into the dojo and lay my skateboard and gear next to the door. That's when I hear that stupid voice I'm forced to hear every time I enter the dojo now. Arthur. Stuck-up, rich, spoiled, good-for-nothing Arthur. His stupid voice and jerk attitude are really eating at my nerves lately. Ever since Arthur called me a "scrawny little skate rat." Now I heard him again. Wasn't it bad enough that he insulted me? Now he has to do it to my friends too? But it wasn't Jerry, Eddie, or even Milton Arthur was harassing this time. No, this time Arthur had chosen someone new that he had never specifacally tormented before. This time when I heard Arthur's smug little voice, this is what I heard.

"You can't do karate! You're just a stupid, slutty, southern, blonde-brained GIRL!"

Without even looking I knew what beautiful, amazing person those hateful words were aimed at. I turned around with a look that would have opened a gaping hole in the earth where Arthur stood. The next person my eyes found was Kim. Her perfect face was twisted with sadness. Tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. Right when the first tear fell, I was across the room and **(*Idk how and I don't feel like writing a whole fight scene so just use your imagination if you want to and think of how bad you'd want Jack to beat Arthur up if you were Kim.)**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I just stood there with my mouth open. The tears on my cheeks were slowly drrying as I saw the boy I have always loved beating Arthur senseless with an endless **(let's just say routines)** "routines" of karate moves **(since Idk the official term). **I felt a smile growing on my face from seeing Arthur's smug grin practically ripped off that stupid, ugly face of his. Watching all this happening was even more funny when Arthur started trying to fight back to no avail (DUH!) We now have a secret practice somewhere else at a secret time without him so Jack can help us REALLY improve. Oh, Jack. Watching him here defending me...it's one of my dreams come true. One more tear fell again as I watched Jack straight up slug Arthur right in the nose. But this time it was because I was happy. I was broken out of my trance when I heard the door to Rudy's office open.

**No One's POV**

"What is going on here?" Rudy yelled.

"J-J-Jack at-t-tacked m-me Sensei!" Arthur yelled through broken sobs.

Jack had backed up and had stopped beating Arthur but he was still looking at Arthur like he wanted to kill him.

"JACK! Why would you _do_ that?" Rudy asked, running to and kneeling beside Arthur who was now on his backholding his stomach and his face while crying loudly and dramatically.

"Rudy I'm sick of him. He's a spoiled rotton jerk. This guy is rude and stuck up and he's insulted every one of us now and today I just couldn't take it anymore. He crossed my self drawn line." Jack said with a straight face obviously not the least bit sorry. The others were in the back, the boys all had their arms around Kim who was still crying but she was back to being sad again. She still remembered what Arthur said and, though Jack beating him up helped, it didn't erase the fact that he said it.

"What makes today different from any other day?" Rudy exclaimed.

"TODAY HE HURT THE GIRL I LOVE!" Jack screamed.

**Kim's POV**

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Jack with our mouths on the ground and Jack was breathing heavily looking at Rudy. He looked _extremely_ angry. Jack looked back at Arthur who was still on the ground in the fetal position in so much pain that he hadn't heard a word that had been said. Jack turned around quickly and ran to the door, only pausing to kick up his skateboard, put his helmet on, and then he stopped once more to look back at me with sad eyes. Then he was gone. Out the door skating through the mall like he wasn't supposed to again and going god knows where.

**Jack's POV**

Why did I have to say that? I could have taken a little time to think of a better exscuse! There are plenty of reasons I wanted to beat up Arthur but I had to go with the truth? What was wrong with-? I didn't have time to finish thinking because I heard a beautifully broken voice calling after me. I stopped my skateboard and closed my eyes, praying for an exscuse for my words, an exscuse that didnt come. I slowly turned around and slowly opened my eyes as I started to speak.

"Look Kim-" I started. I didn't get to finish because she put her hand on the back of my and pulled my face down closer to hers and pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes again, enjoying this moment that I've been waiting for since the day I met Kim Crawford. She put her other hand on the back of my neck and I wrapped both my arms around her. When we finally pulled away she was smiling but we were forehead to forehead so I could see her tear stained cheeks. I pulled away and wiped away the tears because I couldn't stand to see them there. Then I pulled her back into my arms again. For a while we just stood there holding each other in the middle of the mall, which is all i've ever wanted, then she said ever so softly

"Thank you for saving me, Jack. I love you, too." Then I smiled bigger than Texas. I kissed her again for a while and when we pulled away I whispered in her ear,

"No problem. Nobody hurts Jack's Kim."

She smiled that 1,000,000 watt smile up at me and we walked out of the mall with her hand in one of mine and my skateboard in the other. We left just as the ambulances got there.

**Ok guys. This is my first story ever so I really need your reviews to tell me if it's good or not! Review! Give me suggestions! Tell me what you liked and didn't like! Tell me what YOU want to see! I want ideas! By the way on Sunday I won't be able to post anymore until at least July 24th but I will be writing so hopefully once I'm back I will have A LOT of stuff for you guys and I'll have even more if you help me by giving me ideas for this story! If I see you guys like it only then will I make more chapters but if i get like 0 reviews i'm not gonna make anymore.**


End file.
